My Hero
by imawildone
Summary: Jessie has a dark past and tony is her hero but what happens when her past catches up to her please read rated M
1. Chapter 1

my hero-chapter 1

My name is Jessie and yeah from a distance I look like a normal girl im a nanny for the ross family and most people think wow how lucky is she to work for people who earn millions of pounds but my life is not fun or joyful I have a dark future I just know it but my past Is even darker I don't know who my farther is because well I had one of them mothers who slept with everyone but that's not the worst my mum was a alcoholic and she took drugs so she was either pissed,high or both but worst of all she abused me it started of with just name calling but then when her new man james came they both started hitting me and inflicting damage on me I had over 5 broken ribs and broken arm. I was covered in bruises and nearly every time got a black eye but one night I was laying in my room dressing my ankle which I had sprained running from my mum when james stumbled in he sound drunk and his pupils were huge I knew he was high when all of a sudden he threw himself at me kissing me and sucking on my neck I tried to scream but nothing came out he ripped his shirt of while still sucking my neck he then went to my shirt ripping most of the buttons off completely he then went for my bra which he removed with ease he then started rubbing my breasts I moaned in pain but he took that as pleasure and ripped his pant and boxers of he then tugged at my shorts and they came straight off he then went for my panties and this time got his teeth round the edge and pulled them off he then entered me and all I thought was im 15 and being raped and my mum is so pissed she does not even know I moaned and yelped and begged him to stop and then when he started moaning and yelling im gonna cum I pleaded for him not to cum inside me but being the ignorant pig he is he did he then pulled out got dressed and said if I told anyone he would keep doing it and 3 weeks later I discovered I was pregnant and I got an abortion straight after.

I am now 20 and I still have nightmares about my childhood I can still feel the way they killed my unborn child I still feel guilty for killing that baby but I could not have my mum boyfriends baby I still have not told anyone and the only things that stop me from killing myself are the kids because they love me and I love them and most importantly tony I love him so much it hurts and I hope he feels the same. "tony" just saying his name makes me feel better he is my saviour my **HERO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I know it been a while but im back for good now I promise so here is chapter 2 of my hero enjoy-jessie xxxxx**

A few days later

Jessies pov

I woke up in a cold sweat and looked over at my clock 3:00 am I groaned and reached over for my phone,when I got it it was fully charged finally I unlocked it I had 1 text from Christina,2 from emma and 3 from tony. I looked at the one from Christina first

**Christina-hi Jessie I have just landed in LA it is amazing ive been offered a chance to stay there for a year and a half so me and morgan agreed to stay I will be ringing today at 2 pm to tell the kids thanks xxxx**

Wow Christina did frustrate me emma always complains she never gets to see her mum now she will probably only see her when they buy her a plane ticket to LA anyway my texts from emma

**Jessie can you pick me up from school on Wednesday please**

**Hey Jessie I texted you on Monday and now its Thursday you forgot me **

I quickly texted her back-emma I am so sorry you know how my phone is it take like 4 days just to charge please let me make it up to you xxx

Well that explains why she has been ignoring me poor kid she really misses her mum

Finally my texts from tony

**Hey baby I love you xxx**

**Hey Jessie cant wait for tonight xxx**

**Hey Jessie have I done something wrong you have not texted in days and I hardly see you know I have been put onto nights and you just seemed really out of it on are date xxxx I love you**

I was just about to text him when my phone rang it was a unknown number but I answered it

"hello" I said into the phone

"Jessie its been some time but I knew what you did 5 years ago"

I recognised the voice straight away it made me feel sick and horrible

"james what do you want" I spat down the phone

"I want you Jessie I want to make another baby and make sure you don't cold heartily kill this one" he answered

"I WAS 15 YOU RAPED ME AND NOW IM THE BAD ONE FOR ABORTING THE BABY" I yelled down the phone

I heard the door open and that's when I saw him he hung up the phone walked over to me grabbed me and dragged me outside and out into the lift he pushed his lips I was screaming and crying when all of a sudden a figure walked up to james grabbed him threw him out and locked the door,the figure then walked up to me and cradled me till my sobs dyed down I eventually looked up to see tony looking down at me his strong arms round me.

Tonys pov

I chucked that vile man out of the apartments and ran over to Jessie she was just in a ball on the floor I picked her up and placed her on my knee till she stopped crying

"tony" she whispered

I nodded my head

"where are we"

"we are In my room now Jessie I don't want to pressure you but you need to tell me what happened with that man cause he seemed to know you"

Jessies pov

"you need to tell me what happened" tony said to me concern in his voice

"when i..i was 15 heee…. He raped me and got me …. Pregnant bbut I aborted the bbabby" I said between sobs

"oh Jessie why did you not tell me" tony said putting his arm around me as I sobbed into his chest

"imm sorry" I whispered

"what for I love you Jessie and I promise that bastard will not get anywhere near you and I will help you get through this" he said while kissing my head

"I love you too" is all I could say before falling into a deep sleep

**There you go guys I think this is just gonna be a 3 chapter story as im not really sure what else I can do give me any ideas though and I will probably write more xx love you guys xxxxxxxx**


End file.
